Mysterious Savior
by thunderball10
Summary: Elena is new to the city, and doesn't know anyone or the places around there, but that doesn't stop a guy from coming on her...until a mystery figure comes to her aid.


**Mysterious Savior**

**(Author's note: this is my first DMC story attempt. I kept this short and sweet since I plan to do another one soon. As a big fan of DMC I hope you enjoy it! ********)**

The night was clear and still. Perfect time to go out on a beautiful evening like this, at least that's what Elena thought. After moving to the city two months ago, 20-year-old Elena tried her best to get used to it, as well as the people there. However she knew it would take some time before she met any friends. For tonight she decided to visit a club called Love Planet. Many people go there as a hang out spot, especially after work or on weekends, so she was told.

She picked out her favorite outfit of a tight-fitting, long-sleeved, black corset like blouse, black leather pants, and long boots. She always wore black so much that her friends back in the day would joke about it asking her if she were on her way to a funeral. Those were good time to her, memories she missed then. When done dressing, she carefully, yet swiftly put on her makeup, her dark eyes popped from the black eyeliner she applied. Then she teased up her short black hair, combing the bangs to her face, giving the pixie cut a different look. Finally she zipped up her boots, grabbed both her coat and wallet, and then headed out the door after taking one last look at her appearance. She saw her neighbors sitting outside on the stairs, she greeted them by waving, they politely waved back.

As she was walking, Elena glanced up at the sky. The moonlight shone angelically down on her. She loved the moonlight, to her it was something beautiful to just look at…and wonder. She now arrived at Love Planet; there were a few people hanging out in front talking, drinking, and laughing their heads off. Elena tightened her jacket, then taking a deep breath to exhale, she went inside.

The place was quite full and loud. She could hear juke box music being played near a corner. Elena searched around for someone reasonable to sit or try to greet with. She could feel a few eyes were staring at her strangely. With that, it was impossible to mask her nervousness from it. Farther from distance though, she happened to spot a man. He looked about her age, sitting alone at a table, he had white hair slicked back from his forehead and he was wearing a long blue trench coat. She turned around, only to see some guy, much older staring at her intently. Elena ignored him and walked towards the area that the white- haired man sat nearby. She took a table across from him, trying not to look at him for too long, it would be rude to stare. But she couldn't help noticing how mysteriously handsome he was. He was too busy zipping his drink though, not really caring about the others around him, not even the stripper chicks on the poles aroused him. However he sensed someone's attention towards him. When Elena noticed the man glancing at her from the corner of his eye, she looked away. "He must be annoyed by my staring." she thought.

The thoughts faded when the older man, who kept staring at _her _suddenly came near. He looked down and smiled, not much of a trustworthy one at that. "Hey pretty lady," he said in his deep- throated voice. "I've been watching you across the way. Care for a drink?" Elena folded her hands in front of her and smiled slightly. "No thank you." She answered trying to sound polite. "Aw come on, you can trust me." Obviously the guy isn't going to let up. "Look there's plenty other women here, they might accept your offer." Now feeling uneasy, she thought it best to just leave. She was caught by surprise when he aggressively took her arm. "Well can I get a dance instead?" he asked desperately, holding on even tighter. Elena was reaching her breaking point. "No!" she shouted. "Now get your fucking hands off me you sick pervert!" The man began to get angry, of course he was drunk, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Fine be that way ya stuck up little bitch!" He said hotly. "But I aint going no where without a little dance." The sicko eyed her body like the sick pervert that he was. "I believe the woman just said no."

Both the man and Elena turned their attention to the lone white-haired figure. "Hey mind your own business pretty boy." The young man smirked. "Pretty boy," he muttered. "What a compliment." His sarcasm made the drunk become even more enraged. He released the woman and walked up on him. To Elena's surprise the younger man didn't budge at all, but he did have his eye on the older one standing in front of him. "You wanna be funny huh?" he said. Her eyes widened when she saw him reach into his jacket and take out a pocket knife. "I'll show ya what's funny!" He raised his knife, aiming it at the young man. Elena wanted to scream. But then, something must've caught the drunk off guard because the man swooped away from the table, suddenly he was right in front of him face-to-face. It happened so fast she couldn't catch it.

Then out of the blue he pulled out a long, slender sword from behind and swung it swiftly at him. The drunkard stumbled and fell to the floor; all eyes were on the three of them now. The sword left a cut wound on his shoulder, but that didn't stop him from the white- haired dude yet. He got up to lunge at him with the knife. The other blocked his attack with his arm and kicked him straight in the chest making him fly almost across the place. The young man gave him a deadly glare as he walked over to hm. The pervert looked scared out of his wits, especially when he aimed the blade near his face. "Do you give up yet?" he asked coldly. One of the man's friends came to help him up and they escorted to the bar entrance. The young one rose up his sword and put it back on its handle. He took a quick look at the crowd, who were still silent. Then he turned the attention to Elena. Just the adrenaline of watching the fight made her hyperventilate, she ought to as well faint. After a moment, he cut off eye contact and headed out the door, walking gracefully into the night.

Elena watched him as he left, then ran out the door following him. The club got back to normal eventually. "Wait!" she called out to him in the darkness. He did not turn to look at her, but he did stop, only turning his head halfway to the side. "What do you want?" he asked. Like his walking, he also spoke with a graceful manner. "I just wanted to thank you." She answered. "For what?" There was a sudden sharpness in his voice, which intimidated her. "Y-you kept that guy off me." Now he turned fully around facing her. He looked her up and down, it was not the look of a pervert, it was the look of observance. Something a father would do to his daughter to decide if her outfit was approved or not. "Don't waste your time with such gratitude, you might not be so lucky." He said. "Perhaps clothing like that gave the men ideas." Elena paused for a moment, glancing down herself. "Well ironically this happens to be my favorite outfit." She said defensively. She stared back up at him, noticing how his eyes shone in the moonlight. They were the most beautiful, crystal clear azure orbs she's ever seen.

"So…are you new to the city?" she asked. "No." he answered. Elena shrugged, and then she began to walk shyly towards him. "Well I asked because I'm new here, I don't really know my way around you see." She explained. The man studied her for a second. "So you call yourself trying to befriend someone in such a place called Love Planet?" "I-I suppose so." Now she was beginning to feel stupid. "Hmm…" The man was very tempted to turn on his heel and walk away, but he didn't think it was right to leave the poor young woman alone by herself after what happened.

She started to clear her throat before speaking again. "Um, do you mind if I…walk with you?" She watched him think about it for a moment, and then he answered. "No." He motioned a hand gesture for her to walk ahead while he followed her. Elena notice how quiet he really was. When she asks him questions he answers with short responses, however he spoke with beautiful elegance. Everything about him was beautiful even the way he took out the drunk. She liked it; Elena didn't want him to stop talking. Sudden disappointment washed over her when she realized they were near her apartment complex. They both stopped with the walking.

"Well, this is where I live." She said. "Well then, I should go." He said. He was about to depart, until she gently grabbed his broad shoulder. "We haven't been introduced yet haven't we? I'm Elena." She was determined to befriend this mysteriously handsome young man, she was beginning to like his way of keeping to himself. It was something she took as a form of respect. After a minute he responded. "Vergil." Elena gave him a friendly smile. "Good night." He said, bowing his head, and he turned away. She watched him slowly disappear from sight into the shadows.

As she walked up the stairs to her apartment, she recollected the evening's events. She wanted to make friends in the neighborhood, now she got one: a cool, calm savior at that. Suddenly she grinned again. "Vergil…" she whispered to herself. "Not a bad name."

**Hope you guys liked it! Please send a review if you can, for I'm anxious to hear your comments. Thanks!!! :)**


End file.
